yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Werrd
Out of Adelaide, South Australia, one of the driest places in the world, emerges Werrd, an innovative and fresh high-end yo-yo company. Werrd ships yo-yos to many different countries including: The USA, Japan, Germany, the UK, Russia, Canada, France, South Africa, China, Malaysia, New Zealand and Hungary. Production of Werrd yo-yos officially began in 2006. Stu, AKA Yoboyiam, is the founder of the company. The name Werrd was inspired in part by the Cameo song, “Word Up.” Stu started the company because he wanted to develop his designs from notes and drawings into yo-yos which could be put into the hands of players around the world. Werrd initially had two yo-yos in production, The Two Fat Ladies, often abbreviated as TFL, and the Quadruple Extra Large, often abbreviated as 4XL or XXXXL. The Two Fat Ladies’ name is taken from a bingo term for the number 88. The yo-yo has a beefcaked ball bearing set-up. The Quadruple Extra Large is named so because it has four bearings: two beefcaked bearings on the inside of the yo-yo for normal use, and two bearings on the outside for Jimmy Hat hubstacks. The Quadruple Extra Large contains more bearings than any other yo-yo currently on the market. Both yo-yos also feature an inner ring grind lip, for tricks were the yo-yo is spinning on the yo-yos thumb nail, and spikes for matador type tricks, were the yo-yo spins on the yo-yoers thumb. There are Satin, Polish, Grooved, Printed and multiple colored Anodized editions of some Werrd yo-yos. The different finishes allow for a smoother surface on the yo-yo or a certain aesthetic. Another notable innovation undertaken in yo-yo design by Werrd is the implementation of delrin outer rims on a metal bodied yo-yo, as with the Split Decision, InDecision, and Bad Decision. This concept emerged because Werrd wanted to design a yo-yo that was the same metal body at its core, but with interchangeable rims such that the same yo-yo could exist in a variety of shapes and weights. Several rims have been produced, such as the "Anti-Superstar," "Johnny-5," as well as large rims for offsring play. However, due to variations in the manufacture of these delrin rims, their interchangeability is somewhat limited because unbalanced rims can cause wobble and vibration. That said, each pair of delrin rims must be hand selected, balanced, and tested, before the yo-yo can be released, an exceptionally high quality standard that makes these yo-yos in somewhat high demand. During the design of a new Werrd yo-yo, the product goes through many different prototypes as well as tests by players and Werrd team members. The Werrd Team/Alliance has members from the U.S., Russia and Australia. The U.S. team consists of: Mark Allen, Eric Tranton, Steven Kinder, and Randy Shreeves. The Australian team consists of: Kahli Evans, Mark Karavasilis and Keith Mitton, also known as Skip. Yo-yos Produced *Two Fat Ladies 88 *XXXXL *Rozzor *Beef *Split Decision *Rozzor 2 *Pacquiao *Irony *Minute *Rhinoplasty *Poo *Mystery Meat *Tre *Sentinel *Bad Decision *InDecision *Hour External Links *Werrd Homepage Category:Manufacturers Category:Manufacturers in Oceania